Summer Sun
by CtrlAltDelete
Summary: Well. What would happen if Harry was diagnosed with something... and then went to summer camp? hmmm, very strange. Please R&R! I loveth thou!
1. The Hospital

Summer sun

Chapter 1 The hospital

Hermione and Ron waited in the emergency room of a muggle hospital. They had received owls that morning from their headmaster, professor Dumbledor, to take a port-key there. They had been in the middle of a potions class and wondering where their best friend Harry was, when they received the letters. Hermione showed them to professor Snape and convinced him that they really were from Dumbledor, and after a brief argument, and some house points for the use of strong language, he let them go.

'Oh, I hope Harry's all right!' She said through tears. 'Why didn't Dumbledor take him to the hospital wing? It must be really serious! W-what if magic can't help him? What if he's too sick for even magic to help him? What if-'

'Hermione STOP IT!' Ron had to practically shake his petrified friend to calm her down. 'It'll be all right, Harry can get through what ever it is!' _I hope. _Ron added on silently.

They sat in silence for a while. Ron held Hermione, who was trying not to cry. They waited for hours it seemed, not knowing why their friend was in there. Ron couldn't think about it because he knew he would start crying, and he needed to be strong for Hermione. So he spent the time watching people, or staring at the white walls. Once, he got up to get them some coffee and something to eat. But mostly he just held his girlfriend, hoping that his best friend would emerge out of those double-doors, perfectly all right.

Time seemed to pass slowly as they waited for the news. And when the time came for their headmaster to come out, all the two could accomplish was to stare at the girl that came out with him. She walked up to them with professor Dumbledor and smiled, flicking her shoulder length brownish hair out of her face. Then she spoke, revealing a soft quiet voice that was obviously not her usual tone. 'Hi, I'm Elena, a friend of Harry's.'

'I'm Ron and this is Hermione.' He said gesturing at Hermione.

'It's nice to meet you Elena.' Hermione spoke up.

'You too.' She said.

Ron couldn't take not knowing any longer. 'What happened to Harry? Is he okay? Why is he in this muggle hospital?'

'Calm down Mr.Weasley. I can assure you, Harry is just fine.' Dumbledor said this with great certainty. Which did calm the two down a little bit. But that was only one question answered. There were still many more burning in the minds of the two troubled friends. Who was this girl, and why didn't Harry tell them about her? Where they just friends? Or was there more to their relationship? What was Harry doing in a muggle hospital? Why was he _here _of all places? And why was professor Dumbledor acting so..._normal?_ He wasn't being cheery, and he didn't have a twinkle in his eye. And he was wearing muggle clothes, normal muggle clothes, not like what he usually would wear. These thoughts made the duo even more nervous. And professor Dumbledor knew it, so he decided to let them know what was going on before they had heart attacks. He pulled up a chair for himself and Elena, and sat down.

'Before I begin to explain,' he said slowly. 'Let me tell you that Harry will be fine, after the doctors take care of him and get everything sorted out.' He took a breath. 'You might have noticed that Harry has been acting odd lately? He's been constantly thirsty, going to the bathroom a lot. Maybe complaining of headaches?'

'Does this have anything to do with you-know-who, sir?' Ron piped up.

'No, Mr. Weasley. What has happened to Harry has nothing to do with Voldemort. Miss Granger, you probably know what this is, you have taken muggle science in the past.'

'Yes, sir. I think I might have an idea of what it is.'

'Then you know that it is serious, but with the proper treatment, it will be just fine. Sadly, there is no cure, not in the muggle world, and not in the magic. I'm counting on you to support Harry.'

'We will, the both of us, we'll do anything to help him stay in control.'

'Stay in control? STAY IN CONTROL OF WHAT?! Could _somebody_ tell me what's going on here!?' Ron was getting pissed off. And then Elena spoke up again.

'Ron, Harry has Diabetes.'

A/N: well that was the first chapter. Hope you all enjoyed it! smiles feel free to trash it! I just want reviews, hopefully good ones... I'm so hyper I think I'll do the dance of Joy! does dance of joy see ya all later! 


	2. Camp Huronda

Summer Sun

Chapter 2 Camp Huronda

It had been 6 months since Harry was diagnosed with Diabetes. And he was doing pretty well considering his blood sugars were in the 60's when he was diagnosed, and he almost went into ketoacidosis and died. But on a happier note, he was doing really great. His blood sugars were more or less under control and his friends were being very supportive, but they just didn't understand how he felt. This is why he took to writing to Elena more often than usual. You see, Elena was diabetic as well and knew what he was going through. They had had a good laugh at the hospital because it was just too funny that Elena was diabetic and now her best friend was diabetic too! Harry had joked that it was all her fault and that this was just more proof that they spent too much time together.

_BACK STORY TIME! _

Harry and Elena met about three summers ago and were instantly best friends. They could talk about everything together! Harry felt like he could share anything with her, even more than he could share with Ron or Hermione. And the feeling was mutual. They had all these crazy wild adventures with each other over the summers and took to writing to each other during the school year, as Elena went to school in Canada. But though they could talk to each other and they got along more than great, there was still this distance between them.

One night, Elena told Harry to meet her at the park. The note that she had sent Harry by owl was covered in tears. So Harry immediately hurried to the park, ignoring the fact that uncle Vernon had threatened to take away his wand and snap it. He had to get to the park.

When he arrived, he found Elena hunched over against a tree crying. He sat down and held her as uncontrollable tears escaped her eyes. She held so tightly to Harry, as if, if she let go, he would leave her. He just sat there and stroked her back affectionately and told her that he loved her and that everything would be okay, that she was safe with him. This for some reason only brought up new tears in larger amounts. Harry was starting to get worried. They had been sitting here for almost an hour. And finally, she started to settle down, and loosened her grip on Harry. He gave her a look as if to ask, 'what's wrong, you can tell me anything.'...She looked up at Harry with sad, swollen eyes. She looked down at her arm with disgust, and started to roll up her sleeve. Her arm was bare except for blood, scratch marks, and on her forearm, just under her elbow, was a mark that looked suspiciously like a black skull with a snake slithering through it's eyes and mouth.

Harry stared at the dark mark on Elena's arm with evident shock and horror. _This is not happening. _He thought to himself. He just couldn't believe it. Who did this to her? Why?

'Harry, my father put this on me tonight.' She sounded mortified. 'H-he said that...that it was my calling. That he wanted me on his right hand when... when... when he killed you!' at this she started crying again. And this time she was angry crying, she lifted her right arm to the dark mark and started feverantly scratching at it, trying to make it go away. 'GET OFF! Get. The. Fuck. Off. Me.' her arm was starting to bleed again, but the mark wouldn't go away. The tears started welling up in her eyes once more. 'Harry, god, I'm so sorry! I couldn't stop it!'

'You told me your father was dead.' Harry looked at her with tears in her eyes.

'That's because I didn't want you to know!'

'KNOW WHAT!?' he screamed. He was so confused, so frustrated so… scared.

'My father, is Voldemort. But Harry, I will never join him, I swear! I will never EVER join him!'

'I believe you.'

They sat there for another half-hour or so, just holding each other and crying silently. Until Harry stood up and started pacing. Elena watch as Harry's fist collided with a tree and saw how the tears on his face reflected the moonlight.

'Are you mad at me?'

'NO! I'M MAD THAT THIS HAPPENED TO YOU!' Harry shouted at the night. Tears welling up in his eyes. He looked at Elena, 'I'm so mad that this happened to you. It's not fare! You don't deserve this!' he looked at Elena's frightened eyes and sad expression. 'And don't you think that I'm going to abandon you for this Elle! You can't get rid of me that easily.' Tears of relief poured out of her eyes like a rainstorm, letting out all of its worries and doubts. They held onto each other, neither one wanting to let go of the other. And they fell asleep there in the park, watching the stars cast a painting in the sky, knowing that they would be there for each other to the ends of the universe. That was when they truly became best friends.

End of back story

That was two years ago. Now, it was the beginning of August. Harry had come to Canada just before his birthday, and was staying with Elena until they went to camp Huronda, this Diabetes camp up in Huntsville Ontario. Professor Dumbledore suggested that he go there to meet some other kids with Diabetes and gather a better understanding of what it was like to have it. He had been skeptical at first but Elena convinced him to go, because she had been going there since she was 8-years-old, and was going with or without him.

They had taken the bus from Toronto up. And Elena immediately started to introduce him to all of her old friends. It was a pleasant ride accept for the fact that Elena was _very _hyper and started singing camp songs at the top of her lungs and talking very loudly about haven taken up the harmonica during the winter months. They talked, laughed and even Harry recognized some of the songs and sung along with Elle. When they finally arrived at camp Huronda, everyone cheered and piled off the bus and went to get their cabin assignments.

Elena's name was called and she smiled at Harry and said 'I'll see you later.' Then left with Rachael (one of the girls Elena had introduced to him) and another girl who was sitting in front of them. And then Harry was called to go with a boy named Andrew, who was also introduced to him on the bus. They went to pick up their things and headed to their cabin after meeting their counselor Sebastian. They went to their cabin which wasn't far, and headed up the stairs. They would be staying in cabin 1B; And Harry was already having a good time, until he opened the old wood door and walked inside to see none other than Draco Malfoy sitting on a bed opposite him. "Malfoy? Harry said, eyes wide, mouth dropped.

'Potter.' Said Malfoy nonchalantly. 'I guess you're wondering what I'm doing here.' He drawled while unrolling a green and silver sleeping bag. _Typical. _Harry just stood there gaping at the blond Slytherin with evident surprise plastered to his face.

'What. The. Fuck.'

A/N: Te he! What's Draco doing here? Whaz going on? Please review even if it's a bad one! I just love to read reviews...I'm so lonely! ïﾁŒ tear ïﾁŒ


	3. Meet the campers

**Lucky Dragon Smile**: Thanx hun! And I do have diabetes...I'll let you in on a secret...whispers I'm Elena! And this fic is based off actual events! Te he!

Summer Sun

**Chapter 3 Meet the campers**

'Um.... come to the bathroom with me.'

'What?'

'Come to the bathroom with me Potter!' Draco grabbed Harry's wrist and pulled him out of the cabin, calling over his shoulder, 'we'll be right back!' and they were off to the bathroom.

The camps landscape was nice. The field was a mixture between dust and grass. The trees were of the tall pine type with a few maples scattered here and there. The boys bathrooms were not far from the cabin, just down a small hill in fact. The building was small in size and had but five stalls and four sinks. And many daddy-longlegs could be found either sitting or plastered to the walls, depending if they were dead or not. Draco jumped up on the counter where the sinks were and looked over at Harry expectantly. Harry just stood there and looked at the blond.

'Well?...'

'Well what?'

'Aren't you going to ask me what I'm doing here? Stupid Gryfindors.'

'Do I even have to ask? I thought you dragged me here to tell me. Stupid Slytherins.' Draco decided to fix Harry with a scowl and then sighed.

'Look, I'm only going to explain this once!' Draco said calmly to him. Which took Harry by surprise because, usually, Draco never spoke like this him. 'Professor Dumbledor sent Snape here to watch over you-'

'WHAT?! You've got to be kidding me!'

'Sadly no. He's disguised as a doctor. So you are to refer to him as Dr. Sev. Oh, and I'm supposed to be his step-son okay?' All Harry could do was stare. This was just too weird. Here he thought he was going to have a nice little vacation, with nothing to worry about. He was going to have fun, and meet new friends. And for once, he wouldn't be the boy-who-lived! But noooo! Now the two people he despised more than Voldemort himself, were here. At this camp. With him. This was going to be an interesting two weeks.

'Okay, so I know why Snape's here, but why are you?' he fixed a pointed stare at Malfoy. Draco looked depressed.

'Because my good for nothing parents decided that I need to have a summer camp experience in the muggle world, for Merlin only knows what reason.' He paused for a moment. 'And since Severus is already here... they figured that this would be the best place to send me. I hate my parents.' He put on a sulky expression then hopped off the sink. 'Any questions?' Harry just stared, still too shocked to say anything.

'Good, let's get back to the cabin before we get in trouble.' And with that, he grabbed Harry by the arm and pulled him out of the bathroom and back toward the cabin, all the while whistling the tune from 'Kill Bill'. How did he know that tune? Maybe he's seen the movie...

'Malfoy?'

'Don't call me that!'

'What?'

'We're at camp and we're pretending to be friends okay?'

'Why?'

'Because I said so... You had a question?'

'Oh, yeah. How do you know that tune?'

'I saw the movie.' So Draco Malfoy has seen Kill Bill. I wonder if he's seen any other muggle movies? Mental note: ask Malf-Draco, if he's seen any other movies and what ones.

After getting their medical stuff sorted out at the infirmary they dubbed 'the Insul-Inn', they had time to spend with their cabin. Now, because these were the oldest boys at camp, and they were muggle, they naturally went to spend this time at the MPS (Multy Purpose Surface) to play a rousing game of basketball. And seeing as Draco had no idea what basketball was, he sat on the other side of the fence on a rather comfortable green bench.

He was concentrating on figuring out the game, when two girls came and sat down next to him. 'Yo, Potter! Nice one!' the girl on his left shouted flashing thumbs up, for Harry had just tried to take a jump shot, and fell. A smirk trickled across his face and he snickered. The girl in question then turned to face him. 'Hey, I'm Elena!' she held out her hand, Draco took it. 'And this is Rachael.' She said gesturing to the other girl.

'Hey there!'

'Hi, I'm Draco.'

Rachael smiled. 'Elle, you know that guy?'

'Potter? Yeah, he's a friend of mine.'

'You _have_ to introduce me! I still have to get back at Kenny.'

'Yeah, that stupid wench!' She turned to look back at Draco. 'Why aren't you playing?'

'I don't know how. You know Harry?'

'Yes I most certainly do. And I don't know how to play either, so don't feel bad.'

'Rachael? Elena? Are you guys gonna play?' a slightly older woman with blond hair asked from on the court.

'No, we're good!' shouted Rachael, back to them.

'You don't know how to play basketball? But you're a muggle!' It took Draco less than a second to realize what he had just said. Oh shit! He had blown his cover and it was only the first day! What the hell was wrong with him!

'Sorry, what was that?'

'Um...nothing.' Elena looked at him questioningly. And Draco did his best to hide the worry that he was feeling. After all, Malfoy's were good at hiding their feelings.

'Do you go to Harry's school? In Scotland?'

'Um...no.' Shit! The covers not working!

'Hey, I feel low. Draco can you take me to the Insul-inn?' After a quick hesitation, he agreed. And so they set off toward the Insul-inn. But before they got there, Elena pulled him in the other direction toward the waterfront. She pulled him behind the dinning hall and unto the back steps overlooking the water. She then pulled him down and looked directly in his eyes. What was with this girl? It felt like she was reading his mind, it felt really uncomfortable. 'What?' he asked.

'You're a wizard aren't you? It's okay! I'm a witch. And I'm guessing by your British accent, that you _do _in fact go to Hogwarts with Harry.' Was it really that easy to figure out? Draco would have to talk to Harry about this later.

Draco and Elena sat there for about fifteen minutes, talking about how they knew Harry, and magic, and quidditch and stuff. And then they realized that they had been gone for a wile and started to head back to the MPS to meet their cabins. Draco was really starting to like Elena, she was nice, and funny, and really pretty. The only reason she didn't like her was because she was best friends with Harry. Hey, he was a Malfoy! He was supposed to be shallow! But then again, really didn't really hate Harry, he was just raised to believe that. In truth, Harry wasn't all that bad. This camp thing might not be so bad after all.

On the court Harry saw Elena walking away with Draco. They told Sebastian and the girl's counselor Sonja that they were going to the Insul-inn. Bu they were gone for a long time... more than fifteen minutes. Harry didn't trust Draco at all. Why didn't she take Rachael with her? Why Malfoy? It's not that he thought he was going to hurt her... it's that he thought that he would make a pass at her! He really didn't want to see his best friend get hurt, and if she trusted Malfoy, that's just what would happen. He was going to have to talk to Elena tonight. Make sure, she knows who Draco really was, before she got into trouble. This was going to be a bad camp session. Well, maybe...

A/N: Sorry, this was a very talky chapter... and I didn't really like it all that much. I thought it was kind of rushed. I don't know. What are your thoughts and opinions? The review button is right there! Please click it.


	4. Sebastien is a jerk, throw rocks at him!

Chapter 4: Sebastien is mean, throw rocks at him!

That night, all the campers gathered around the wishing well for a small campfire. The counselors dressed up, put on skits, and sung songs which most of the campers already knew, so they joined in. Draco actually looked like he was having a good time! Harry kept shooting nasty looks at him when no one was looking. And he kept saying to himself he wished that his best friend wasn't a slut! He didn't really believe that though, he was just mad at the fact that they were gone for so long! What could they have been doing! They weren't at the insul-inn, that's for sure! Harry had a slight tendency to be paranoid. Even though in his heart he knew nothing was going on, Draco and Elena had just met for crying out loud, and they were only gone for fifteen minutes. _A lot can happen in fifteen minutes. _He thought to himself. _No! Mustn't think that, I should. Not right it is. God dam it! I'm starting to sound like Gollum! _This whole thing was making him crazy. Why did he have to be so over protective of Elena? She's a big girl, she can handle herself! _I just have to forget this whole thing! Let her make her own mistakes... but I don't want her to get hurt! _

After all the little kids went to bed, they all moved closer to the fire. It was getting darker now, and no doubt colder. So they all sat there, Elena sitting in Harry's lap, Rachael beside them with her head leaning on Andrew, her big brother, who was sitting beside her. Draco on the other side of Elena and Harry and the rest scattered around. They sat there singing songs and just being together until testing time came. They all split up and went to their cabins to do their glucose. Everyone was fine except Harry, who was 2.4. out of all the people in the cabin, DRACO was the one who offered to walk him to the insul-inn! Why the hell was Draco trying to act like his friend? It didn't make any sense!

They were walking to the insul-inn, which wasn't very far from the cabin, when Draco spoke up.

'Pot-Harry, you like Kill Bill-?'

'That's it!' Harry whirled around to face his arch nemesis, starring him in the eye. 'What the hell is up? You've been acting nice to me all day!'

'What? I can't be nice Potter? I just figured that if we're going to be stuck here for two weeks together, we might as well be civil!' _oh my gods, nice cover Draco! You know you like him! He's really actually nice, once you get rid of the Griffindor colors! Shut up you! _

'Okay, I'll be civil to you, on one condition...'

'And what's that Potter?'

'You have to stay the HELL away from Elena!'

'What? But I actually like her! She's the only one here, besides you and Snape, that I can actually have a conversation with without having to be careful of what I say!' _he can't keep me away from her! Why should I listen to him? Because you want to be his friend? Okay, I thought I told you to shut up! So maybe I want to be Harry's friend, but I also want to be Elena's friend! This is so not fair. _'Look, Harry,-'

'Did you just call me Harry?'

'Yes! Look, as hard as it may be to believe, I actually want to be your friend. And if you take away the fact that you're a bloody Griffindor, you're actually a pretty nice person. And I don't know, I thought I'd just give you a chance... but I like Elena too.' He paused for a moment. 'Are you to going out?'

'No, but she's been my best friend since like, forever.' Harry started to giggle.

'What are you laughing at?'

'Oh, I just find it funny... that you want to be my friend, not that I believe you, and at the same time, I'm trying to end my relationship with Granger and Weasly.'

'YOUR WHAT?'

'Well, to tell you the truth, they're getting kind of annoying...'

'I don't believe you.'

'Fine. I just find it funny is all.'

Did Harry really just say that? What if he's lying? He's just trying to fake you out Draco, don't listen! Maybe not, maybe he really is starting to see those Griffindors for what they are... No, impossible.

'Come on Draco, I feel really low!' and with this, he staggered in the general direction of the insul-inn, Draco following behind making sure Harry didn't pass out.

After fifteen minutes of spilt juice, a brief cookie war and a scolding from the nurse guy David Fox, who according to the girls cabin walls is 'Foxalishious', Harry and Draco made it to the dinning hall. Only to find Elena sitting at her table crying. Rachael had her arm draped over her shoulder and the girl named Michelle was crying in hysterics. The rest of the girls were looking somewhat confused.

'Why did he do th-that?' Elena said through sobs. 'He's such a JERK!' at this, she slammed her fist onto the table, and Rachael just hugged her. So the boys made there way over to the table. Harry leaned down and kissed her on the forehead and for some reason, this made Draco very angry.

'What's wrong Elly?' Harry said sitting down next to her.

'Is there anything we can do?' Draco said laying a hand on her shoulder rubbing it lightly. And then the most bizarre thing happened. Harry just burst out laughing... and so did Elena. 'What's going on?'

'I-I'd like to-he he- to know the same he he thing-ing-ng.' Harry said. Rachael was laughing too now.

'Oh my gods! I'll tell you all later... but not here-Stop laughing Harry! I'm supposed to be crying!'

'Sorry love.' Harry said through suppressed giggles.

They all got up and left the dinning hall to sit out by the flagpole. Draco and Harry sat impatiently waiting for an explanation and when Rachael and Elena finally stopped laughing, they began to recall the tale. Apparently, Rachael had a crush on someone, but wouldn't say who in front of the boys. She was telling Elena about it on the way to the dinning hall and their counselor Sonja, walked up and asked what they were talking about. Rachael didn't want Sonja to know, and Elena recognized this, So Elena improvised and made up a story to tell Sonja.

_**FLASH BACK SEQUENCE BEGINS! **_

' I just love him so much!' Elena sobbed in the dark, walking with her friend Rachael and counselor Sonja. 'I wish I could tell him how I felt!'

'Well, you know he's a counselor, and nothing could ever happen.' Sonja tried to help.

'But I want him so bad!'

'Come on, you can't like him _that much, _boys are icky, remember?'

'I've been in love with him for THREE YEARS!' Elena burst out, with a little sniff at the end. She leaned her head on Rachel's shoulder, and Rachael put her arm around her.

'I'm gonna take her to the dinning hall, try to calm her down with food. And if that doesn't work, I'll threaten her with camp cheese!' Rachael said to Sonja, and then the two walked away from her. When they were out of hearing range and sight, they both collapsed in fits of laughter.

'I can't believe you said you loved Sebastien!' Rachael cried. 'That was so funny!'

'Your welcome.'

_**END FLASH BACK SEQUENCE **_

They all sat there and laughed for a wile, until Draco piped up. 'Why were you crying?'

'Well, I told Seb that I loved him and he just laughed in my face!' Elena said, sounding kind of hurt.

'That bitch!' Harry threw in. ' That's so mean! Sebastien's a jerk! Throw rocks at him!'

They all laughed and then headed back to the dinning hall for snack, all shooting nasty looks at Sebastien as they walked past him. It was really quite comical.

That night, in the girls cabin....

'Hey, you guys?' it was Elena speaking in the dark room. 'Are you still awake?' she waited less then a second, then,

'Of course we're still awake you wench! It's only been two minutes!' Kayla said from her bed in the corner opposite Elena's. Elena laughed, as did the rest of the girls.

'So what did you want?' Brittany asked.

'What's green, slimy, and smells like pig?' she waited a few moments for the girls to think.

'What?' Michelle inquired.

'Kermit's finger!' Elena practically shouted causing a series of 'eeewww' and 'that's so sick!'.

They all laughed so hard. Especially Rachael and Elena, who stayed up another few minutes cracking jocks. Then, they all fell asleep and the first day of camp was complete. Well... not for the boys...

A/N: Hey there! Sorry, my computer was down for the longest time! But wait! What's gonna happen with the boys? Find out in the next chapter! BA HA HA HA HA HA! Feel free to review... actually, I encourage it! The button is right there. Hope you all liked the chapter! Tootles!


End file.
